


When They Cry [OP]

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: One Piece, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Ace Lives, Angry Nami (One Piece), Angst, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Body Horror, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Character Death, Dark Comedy, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Minor Kaya/Usopp, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Watching, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Protective Vinsmoke Sanji, Psychological Horror, Reaction, Smart Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: [In a Series where the Mugiwaras loved ones Whatch these poor souls suffer the curse of immortality]All it takes is one snap, Goddess of Life has taken it to her own hands to show the world what Ajins go through besides dying and coming back. She's going to show what makes Ajins who they are and why they are so hard to get rid of, will this succeed? Will the people be able to make it without breaking?And will the Goddess of Life regret her decision?





	When They Cry [OP]

* * *

**Chapter 1: In The Eyes Of Ajins**

* * *

 

 

Before Ace knew it he was in the middle of his execution before his father Whitebeard came to save him, then out of nowhere in the mist of battle and bloodshed a bright light from the sky flashes before them and find themselves in a very huge room.

 

The room was beyond, it was a huge dome surrounded by the stars in space spinning, everyone was shouting and screaming. Not only at each other but at everywhere, suddenly a booming voice shut everyone up

 

**"People of Marineford! The battle you have brought is now long gone, I am your maker and your protector! I am the Goddess Of Life!"**

 

With that, everyone gasped in shock. Ace paralyzed now, Luffy has stated somewhere that they had a lot of God's in the world's folklore. But he never thought the day to see one of them, especially the Goddess of Life.

 

**"I came here to show you all the true meaning of suffering, pain, and fear. I came here to show you the eyes of an Ajin"**

 

With that everyone began shouting again.

 

"No one cares about those freaks!"

 

"What good are they!? They never die!"

 

"There walking mummies I tell ya!"

 

**"ENOUGH! Such ignorance will not be tolerated in my dome of memories! Sit back and be respectful, you will keep your mouth shit once your done with all of this!"**

 

Her angry voice then began to fade, the screen in front of them began to turn on. Everyone gasps in shock and Ace looks at the screen in more wonder, the screen turns dark and switches to a scene of what looks to be a dark street of a town.

 

**The night was cold and bristling, the sky became dark and no star was in sight. It was quiet and no one wouldn't want to be out here alone, suddenly a figure wearing a dark red cloak passed the street lamp in ease, cloak flowing behind them.**

 

**The figure walking into an ally way stopping at a dead end, the figure sighs but then quirks up at the sound of foot steps behind them**

 

**The foot steps and a low, scratchy voice is heard.**

 

**"My why is someone like you out here? Don't you know how dangoures it is out here with a killer in the loose"**

 

**The cloaked person slowly turns around chuckling "Shishishishi! I never knew that! Thought I'm not the one take caution with the small ability of mines"**

 

 

Ace felt his voice tighten, no way.

 

There was no way that he could be-

 

Ace head began to hurt, that voice, the laugh it all sounded just like him. He hoped and pray to God that he wasen't in this hell hole.

 

**The figure is now facing the man hiding in the shadows, the figure steps up a bit.**

 

**"Why don't you come out my friend? I mean....im sure someone like you would know why you look the way you are"**

 

**The man's body freezes, a low growl is admitted. The man steps out to show the horrifying sight, The cloak man grins.**

 

**"Wendigo"**

 

 

Everyone all have mixed reactions, some looks scared and horrified, while some look sick to the stomache. Ace looks at the man if fear "What the-" 

 

"Gurarararara! Never thought I'd see that nasty thing again!"

 

Ace turns to his pops in qustioning "What?"

 

Whitebeard shakes his head "That thing, is a supernatural. Beings who are not supposed to exist, they are cruel, horrifying creatures who prey on the innocent. It's said that Ajins are the damage controls sent by death itself to get rid of them"

 

Ace looks up in amazement 'Does that mean....?' 

 

**The human eating creature let's out a loud cry, the cloaked person just stands there. Not even shaking or looking scared, but something from under his cloak was arising.**

 

**The the creature got on four knees and began to run at the cloaked person in high speed, before it reached them the cloaked person disappears in thin air.**

 

**The Wendigo looks around frantically "Up here skinny man!"**

 

**The creature looks up and shrieks in terror, the now cloaked person side disappeared, replaced with shadows of a more darker, sinister being.**

 

**The being looked like a mummy, side also missing. The eyes were glowing red and the cloaked person chuckles darkly.**

 

**"What's the matter you were so high and mighty to fight me, now you don't wanna? Is Beacuse I'm an Ajin?" The person said in a mocking voice.**

 

**The Wendigo cowers "Please spare me! I won't eat any body anymore!"**

 

**The cloaked person chuckles darkly "Idiot! You live off of feeding! What's the point of even living like that? Take your chance to die right here and right now or I will personally have my mummy devaor you" the person said in a more scary mocking voice.**

 

 

Ace felt a shiver come up to his back again, who ever this person was.....rhey didn't play around. It's like they know what the thing wants then to say, it's like their reversing it.

 

Whitebeard looked at the cloaked person in interest 'Ajins are the jokers for sure, but they pack some real mean words just to break ya down.......Gurararara! Ajins truly are mysterious!'

 

 

**The Wendigo cowers more not answering, the cloaked person huff s before bringing out a torch gun. They points it at the Wendigo and sighs in disappointment.**

 

**"Bah! Your a waste of time! Bon voyage sucker!"**

 

**The cloaked person shoots the Wendigo, it shrieks and trashes around the place body glowing a blaze. With that the body turns into ashes, the Cloaked figure sighs before panting their own head.**

 

**"Good Yurei we had this in the bag for sure!" He said in disappointment, the being behind them now named Yurei nods it's head slowly detecting it's masters sadness.**

 

**The cloak person then takes off thier hood "Damn, it's hot tonight! For a Ajin I thought I could not get this tired already!"**

 

 

Everyone gasps at the now revealed man, it was none other then 

 

"Monkey D. Luffy!?" They all shouted in shock and horror.

 

Ace feels himself shaking in fear and anger 'My little brother, my sweet little brother is a fucking Ajin!? How the hell did I not notice this shit!?' He was shaking even more.

 

 

He wasen't the only one if the room distraught by this.

 

 

**Luffys phone rings and he picks it up "Hello yes? Oh hey Trafla guy! Eh something going down in Syrup village? All right I'll be down there! Good thing I'm in East blue today!"**

 

**Luffy hangs up his phone before running to his raft boat hopping on it, he unties the boat and said to his next location. The village Syrup.**

 

 

The memory ends with more shock, Ace feels like he's gonna faint any minute.

 

The Godess of Life stays in the back watching "I hope I don't regret this...."

 

* * *

**End**

* * *


End file.
